


Fohlen mit Folgen

by Cassiopeia12727



Series: Under Wyoming Skies [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: In einem anderen Leben lebt eine andere Version von Mulder, Marty, auf einer Ranch.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Under Wyoming Skies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991650
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wurde von eine Fotoreihe von David Duchovny (unter anderem '98 als Poster in einer Jugendzeitschrift erschienen) inspiriert, in welcher er unter anderem im Schlamm stehend, in einem Truck, etc. zu sehen ist. Dies hat [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully) auf die Idee für eine AU-Geschichte die nur leicht (daher die geänderten Namen) auf Mulder und Scully basiert, gebracht. Vielen Dank an [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully), welche nicht nur die Inspiration geliefert, sondern auch als Betaleserin fungiert hat. Ich kenne mich übrigens nicht mit Pferden aus, also bitte verzeiht mir fehlerhafte Informationen.
> 
> Die ursprünglichen Charaktere, auf denen die dieser Geschichte basieren gehören Chris Carter und Ten Thirteen Productions.

Die Morgenluft war kühl und feucht, als Marty Payne kurz vor 5 Uhr zum allmorgendlich Füttern der Pferde aus seinem Haus trat. Er nahm einen langen Atemzug und zog den Duft von nasser Erde und frischem Gras in seine Nase ein. Vor ihm erstreckten sich 40 Hektar Natur mit den imposanten steilen Bergen Wyomings im Hintergrund. Das Tal war noch vernebelt, wobei sich der Dunst langsam lichtete, als wache die Landschaft erst langsam aus einem langen Schlaf au **f** . Marty liebte Morgende wie diesen und das frühe Aufstehen bereitete ihm keinerlei Probleme, da er nach einem langen Tag von Arbeit an der frischen Luft oft wie ein Murmeltier schlief.

  
  


Dies war nicht immer so gewesen, denn vor langer Zeit hatten ihn jede Nacht Albträume von seiner Schwester geplagt. Immer wieder hatten ihre Hilferufe in seinem Kopf gehallt: "Marty! Hilf mir!" Marty war sich bis heute nicht sicher, wieso er sich kaum an die wichtigsten Details der damaligen Nacht erinnern konnte. Wie hatte sich der Täter Zugang zum Haus der Paynes verschafft? Wieso konnte er sich partout nicht an das Gesicht des Entführers erinnern? Warum hatte er wie angewurzelt dagestanden, anstatt zumindest um Hilfe zu rufen, wie seine Schwester, oder ihr gar zu helfen? Nichts von dem Fall ergab Sinn. Nur ihre Stimme, ihr angstverzerrtes Gesicht und ihre ausgestreckten Arme hatten sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt.

  
  


Der Vorfall hatte seine Familie zerrissen und Marty dazu inspiriert, Profiler zu werden. Während seiner Arbeit für die Polizei lernte er Tami Duckson kennen und lieben, bis diese eines Tages ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte und ihm einen sprichwörtlichen Dolchstoß versetzte. Er dachte nicht gerne an die Zeit zurück und war froh, dass er nie auf großem Fuß gelebt und dadurch genug Geld zusammengespart hatte, um sich sein kleines Stück Himmel in der Wildnis von Wyoming zu kaufen. Er genoss die Ruhe und die Tatsache, dass ihm hier niemand vorschreiben konnte, wie er sein Leben zu leben habe. Die steifen Anzüge und unangenehmen Krawatten von der Wache in Washington, D.C. waren meilenweit entfernt von hier und dafür war er dankbar.

  
  


Er hatte sich als Kind und Teenager regelmäßig um die Pferde seines Onkels gekümmert und sich den Rest des notwendigen Wissens selbst vor seinem Umzug nach Wyoming angelesen. Seinen Unterhalt verdiente er sich hauptsächlich mit Reitunterricht und ab und zu Reitausflügen für Touristen, welche jedoch eher an seiner Ranch auf dem Weg zum Nationalpark vorbeifuhren, als sich auf sie zu verirren. Ab und zu kontaktierten ihn auch einige seiner ehemaligen Kollegen und baten ihn um Hilfe bei einem Fall, was ihm auch finanziell half. Allgemein musste er sich aber nicht um Geld sorgen, da ihm seine Eltern mehr als genug hinterlassen hatten.

  
  


Marty trug heute ein weißes Unterhemd, darüber ein Jeanshemd und eine braune Velourslederjacke mit Sherpafutter. Die Hände steckten in den Taschen seiner ausgewaschenen Bluejeans und seine Füße in robusten dunkelbraunen Schuhen aus glattem Leder. Ein Dreitagebart zierte sein Gesicht, ein weiterer Vorteil, fernab der Zivilisation zu leben: Wenn einen kaum jemand sah, musste man sich nicht jeden Tag rasieren. Seine dunklen Haare hatte er locker nach hinten gekämmt. Regelmäßig kassierte er einen anerkennenden Blick von Frauen, wenn er sich zum wöchentlichen Einkaufen ins nächstgelegene Dorf begab, war jedoch nicht an Liebe interessiert. Eine Affäre, das Einzige, was er im Moment in Betracht ziehen würde, würde nur für Getuschel unter den Dorfbewohnern sorgen. Ihm reichte die Gegenwart seiner tierischen Kumpanen, die Pferde und sein getreuer Gefährte Buddy, ein aufgeweckter Collie-Mix. Dieser saß wachsam zu seinen Füßen.

  
  


Mit selbstbewusstem Schritt schlug Marty den leicht matschigen Pfad zum Stall ein, dicht gefolgt von Buddy. Eine von Martys Stuten, Willow, war schwanger und es konnte jederzeit zur Geburt kommen. Da Marty noch nie selber bei einer Geburt mitgeholfen hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, den Tierarzt bzw. die Tierärztin anzurufen, wenn der Zeitpunkt näher rückte. Er hatte die Praxis bereits vorgewarnt, dass es heute soweit sein könnte, da dies durch die Entfernungen hier nötig war. Bei der Untersuchung vor ein paar Wochen hatte alles gut ausgesehen, aber Marty war trotzdem leicht nervös. Obwohl er nie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er nach seinem Umzug je zurückblicken würde, so machte die bevorstehende Pferdegeburt, das erste Tier auf seiner Ranch, das während seiner Zeit hier das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte, seine Entscheidung noch offizieller.

  
  


Von weitem konnte Marty bereits das Wiehern der anderen Pferde hören. Die Stimme von Willow ertönte nicht wie sonst gewohnt, was ihn dazu anregte, seine Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Am Stall angekommen, öffnete er rasch die schwere Tür, schaltete das Licht an und lief zur letzten Box, in welcher sich Willow befand. Sie lag schon schnaufend in der Ecke und es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Marty sprach der Stute nur kurz gut zu, drehte sich um und rannte schnurstracks zurück zum Haus, um den Tierarzt zu rufen. Seine gute Kondition - er war schon immer sehr sportlich gewesen - half ihm hierbei ungemein, auch wenn er ein paar Mal im Matsch fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Buddy blieb besorgt zurück. Er spürte, dass Willow Schmerzen hatte. Währenddessen, zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend riss Marty die Haustür auf und griff zum nahegelegenen Telefon.

„Dr. Peters? Marty Payne hier. Ich glaube, es ist soweit.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully) für die Geduld beim Betalesen. <3

Laura Mack kam gegen 5:10 Uhr auf Martys Ranch an. Zum Glück war sie zufällig in der Gegend, als Dr. Peters sie von Willows Wehen benachrichtigte. Ein attraktiver großer Mann mit dunklen Haaren, vermutlich Marty, wartete bereits vor einem Gebäude welches der Stall zu sein schien und winkte ihr entgegen. Laura verschwendete keine Zeit damit, ihren Ford ordentlich auf dem Grundstück einzuparken und griff rasch ihren Arztkoffer vom Beifahrersitz, bevor sie ausstieg.

„Mr. Payne?“ rief sie Marty entgegen, ihre Hand zur Begrüßung ausgestreckt. „Laura Mack, schön Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Marty,“ korrigierte er sie und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich hatte eigentlich Dr. Peters erwartet,“ gab er zu und zeigte auf die Stalltür. „Willow ist hier drin.“

  
  


Laura war wie immer ihrem Beruf angemessen bequem gekleidet. Sie trug dunkelblaue Gummistiefel, hellblaue Jeans, ein enges weißes T-shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine schwarze Regenjacke, welche sie offen trug. Ihre tizianroten Haare lagen noch ordentlich zu einem modernen Bob gestylt auf ihrem Kopf, was sich aber mit Sicherheit bald ändern würde. Tiergeburten waren immer besonders schmutzig. Dies machte ihr allerdings nichts aus. Sie hatte sich ganz bewusst dafür entschieden, ihr Biologie-Studium abzubrechen, um sich stattdessen der Veterinärmedizin zu widmen. Den Wohnsitz ihrer Familie in San Diego hatte sie verlassen, nachdem ihre Schwester Miranda verstorben war. Kalifornien war für Laura von da an mit zu vielen Erinnerungen verbunden und sie wollte weg von der Großstadt und weg von den vielen Menschen.

  
  


Laura antwortete auf Martys Kommentar auf dem Weg zu Willows Box. „Dr. Peters sendet seine Grüße, aber er hätte es leider nicht rechtzeitig geschafft. Ich war zufällig nur 10 Minuten von hier auf einer anderen Ranch und bin deshalb an seiner Stelle hierher gefahren. Willow ist bei mir aber in guten Händen. Ich arbeite bereits seit 5 Jahren als Tierärztin und habe mehreren Fohlen auf die Welt geholfen.“

Sie lächelte den gutaussehenden Rancher aufmunternd an, was die Spannung die in seinem Gesicht, vor allem in seinen Kiefermuskeln, zeigte, deutlich lockerte.

„Danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind,“ erwiderte er, und lächelte zaghaft zurück. Die Nervosität in seinen Augen verblieb noch.

  
  


„Okay, das ist Willow,“ erklärte Marty, als sie bei Willows Box ankamen, und zeigte auf ein wunderschönes Palomino-Pferd mit weißblonder Mähne, welche von der Anstrengungen der Geburt in Strähnen um das lange Gesicht klebte. Buddy stand auf und beschnupperte Laura. Diese Person kannte er nicht, aber sie wurde schnell für ungefährlich anerkannt. Laura bemerkte die Begrüßung des Hundes kaum, da sie damit beschäftigt war, sich ein Bild von der aktuellen Lage zu machen. Die Fruchtblase kam langsam zum Vorschein. Marty wollte helfen, aber Laura hielt ihn zurück. „Die Stute weiß was sie zu tun hat. Menschen sollten nur einschreiten, wenn es Komplikationen gibt.“

Marty bewunderte ihre Ruhe - und nicht nur die. Auch wenn er ganz auf Willow fokussiert war, war ihm nicht entgangen, wie ausgesprochen hübsch die neue Tierärztin war.

Einen kurzen Blick auf den Aufdruck ihres T-shirts werfend fragte er: „Maine? Kommen Sie aus Maine?“

Laura drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und zum ersten Mal konnte er ihre kristallblauen Augen begutachten.

„Nein, ich war letztes Jahr im Urlaub da,“ antwortete sie lächelnd. „Und bitte nenn' mich Laura. Du musst mich nicht siezen.“

  
  


Es war kurz still zwischen den Beiden, als sie schweigend die Geburt mitverfolgten.

Dann schlug Laura vor, dass Marty sich um die anderen Pferde, welche unruhig geworden waren, kümmern solle. Sie würde ihm mitteilen, sollte das Fohlen da sein, oder es Probleme geben.

Widerwillig schnappte sich Marty das Streu und verteilte es an die anderen Pferde im Stall, drehte sich aber alle paar Minuten um, um in Willows Box zu schielen. Nach der Geburt war es höchste Zeit, sie auf die Koppel zu lassen.

Momentan wollte er die Stute aber nicht allein lassen, auch wenn Dr. Mack... Laura bei ihr war.

  
  


Bald war Marty mit dem Füttern der Pferde fertig und gesellte sich zurück zu Laura. Diese sah inzwischen angespannter aus und begab sich plötzlich zu Willow in die Box.

„Marty, ich glaube, Willow kann unsere Hilfe gebrauchen,“ erklärte sie.

Marty, welcher vor Aufregung Schweiß auf der Stirn hatte, zog sich als Antwort sofort die Jacke und das Jeanshemd aus, um, Laura bei der Geburt zu helfen.

Während Marty sich im Stroh positionierte, erhaschte Laura einen Blick auf seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, welcher nur noch mit dem Unterhemd bekleidet war.

So dicht neben ihr konnte sie sein Aftershave riechen und sie war sich sicher, dass die Wärme die sie spürte, nicht nur von dem Pferd, sondern auch von ihm ausging.

  
  


Errötend schloss Laura kurz die Augen, um sich auf das vor ihr liegende Tier, welches ihre Hilfe benötigte, zu konzentrieren.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Marty, der bemerkte, dass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

Laura schüttelte die Gedanken die gedroht hatten sich in ihrem Kopf breit zu machen ab. _„_ _Reiß dich zusammen, Laura,_ _“_ ermahnte sie sich still. _„_ _Hast du nichts aus deiner letzten gescheiterten Beziehung gelernt?_ _“_

„Ja, mir geht es gut,“ log sie. „Zieh auf mein Signal an den Beinen des Fohlens.“

„And den Beinen?“ fragte Marty erstaunt und bemerkte erst dann, dass die Hufe des jungen Pferdes bereits zum Vorschein kamen.

Laura war nicht die Einzige, die vorübergehend abgelenkt gewesen war.

Marty tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde, und zusammen mit Willows Hilfe zogen sie Stück für Stück das Tierkind ans Licht.

  
  


Nach geschätzten weiteren 15 Minuten war es dann endlich geschafft und das Fohlen, ein kleiner Hengst, war da.

Laura vergewisserte sich, dass alles mit dem Neugeborenen in Ordnung war und ließ dann Mutter und Kind Zeit sich kennenzulernen.

Marty ächzte und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich langsam aus dem Stroh erhob.

Seine Hose, genau wie die von Laura, war mit an Dreck klebendem Stroh bedeckt.

Erleichtert, dass alles so gut gelaufen war, lächelte er die Tierärztin an.

„Was bin ich froh, dass ich meinen Sonntagsanzug im Schrank gelassen habe,“ lachte er und verkündete, „Zeit fürs Frühstück!“

„Du könntest bestimmt auch etwas zu Essen vertragen,“ richtete er sich an Laura. „Du bist schließlich schon länger auf den Beinen, als ich.“

Laura wägte die Idee ab. Marty hatte Recht. Ihr Magen knurrte inzwischen und solange sie keinen neuen Anruf auf ihrem Mobiltelefon bekam, hatte sie noch drei weitere Stunden frei. Aber konnte sie sich so einfach zum Essen einladen? Sie kannte Marty doch kaum. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie von Anfang an eine enge Verbundenheit mit dem Pferdehalter gespürt, die nicht nur auf dem gemeinsamen Erlebnis des Wunders der Geburt beruhte.

Marty bemerkte Lauras Zögern und sagte, „Komm schon! Ich schulde dir was.“ Als Laura ihm nicht sofort antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Vorschlag: Ich kümmere mich um die Pferde, welche jetzt wirklich auf die Koppel müssen, in der Zwischenzeit denkst du über mein Angebot nach. Ich habe Tee, Kaffee, Orangensaft, Toastbrot, Eier, Marmelade, Frühstücksspeck und Zutaten für, meiner Meinung nach, verdammt gute Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup. Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen.“

Mit diesen Worten machte Marty sich an die Arbeit, die Pferde aus dem Stall zu führen, Buddy im Schlepptau.

Laura sah den beiden unentschlossen nach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Betalesen, [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully)! Du bist ein Engel. <3

Der Gedanke an die Eier, welche in der Pfanne brutzeln würden, klang einfach zu verlockend und einen starken Kaffee konnte Laura auf jeden Fall gebrauchen.

Der Grund, weshalb sie dennoch so skeptisch war, war dass sie genug gescheiterte Beziehungen in San Diego zurückgelassen hatte, so dass sie für die vorhersehbare Zukunft genug davon hatte. Sie war ohnehin überrascht, dass der Rancher einen derartigen Eindruck auf sie zu machen schien, ohne dass sie ihn wirklich kannte. Abgesehen von seinem guten Aussehen schien er nett zu sein, aber Eindrücke konnten täuschen und vielleicht versuchte er nur, sie mit seinem Charme einzuwickeln. Es wäre wahrlich nicht das erste Mal, dass dies passieren würde.

Aber vielleicht hörte sie auch einfach nur das Gras wachsen und Marty war überhaupt nicht an ihr interessiert und wollte einfach nur nett sein. Vielleicht wollte er Gesellschaft beim Frühstück haben.

  
  


In Gedanken versunken erschien es Laura als habe Marty nur Minuten zum Treiben der Pferde auf die Koppel gebraucht. Vom Stalleingang aus sah sie Marty bereits von Weitem, als er mit Buddy zurück schlenderte und die vor dem Stall wartende Laura fragend ansah.

„Meine Einladung steht. Wie hast du dich entschieden?”

Seine grünbraunen Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und Laura spürte bei seinem eindringlichen Blick mehr als nur Hunger in ihrem Bauch.

„Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, würde ich dein Angebot gerne annehmen,” antwortete sie, ihre Unsicherheit überspielend.

Marty strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Okay, dann auf zum Frühstück!” rief er etwas zu begeistert, wie Laura fand.

Er lief an ihr vorbei zurück zu Willows Box, um sich sein Jeanshemd und seine Jacke zu schnappen. Es war doch noch recht kühl draußen, wie er auf der Koppel gemerkt hatte.

  
  


Das Trio machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Haus, welches komplett aus Holz bestand.

Marty schien in Gedanken versunken, bis er Laura kurz vor dem Erreichen zur Treppe vor der Veranda zögerlich fragte: „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?”

„Kommt drauf an was,” erwiderte Laura skeptisch.

„Du kommst nicht von hier, oder?” fragte Marty zaghaft und sah sie neugierig an.

Laura hob die Augenbrauen und blieb vor der Treppe stehen.

„Nein, ich komme ursprünglich aus Kalifornien; aus San Diego, um genau zu sein. Wieso fragst du?”

„Nur so ein Gefühl. Du erschienst mir eher wie ein Großstadtmensch und ich bin allgemein sehr gut im Einschätzen von Menschen,” erklärte er.

Die beiden hatten sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und waren an der Haustür angekommen.

Verblüfft stellte Laura fest, dass Marty die Tür öffnete, ohne diese vorher aufzuschließen.

Marty bemerkte ihren Blick und sagte: „Türschlösser sind hier nicht nötig. Hier muss man sich höchstens Sorgen um Grizzlys machen und selbst die sind nicht unbedingt gefährlich, wenn man weiß, wie man sich zu verhalten hat.”

  
  


Ganz der Gentleman, forderte Marty Laura mit einem Wink dazu auf vor ihm das Haus zu betreten. „Bitte nach dir.”

Von innen sah Martys Heim sogar noch gemütlicher aus, als von außen. Die Wände waren fast komplett mit Holz verkleidet, bis auf die Wand um den großen Kamin, welcher sich an einer Steinwand befand. Die Einrichtung war rustikal mit vielen Holzmöbeln, Teppichen und entsprechender Dekoration, unter anderem Landschaftsgemälden, ausgestattet. Laura war erleichtert, keine ausgestopften Tiere in der Form von Jagdtrophäen zu sehen.

Sie schätzte, dass das Haus 3 Schlafzimmer hatte, sehr viel Raum für einen alleine lebenden Junggesellen. Es sei denn…

„Lebst du hier alleine?” fragte Laura auf dem gemeinsamen Weg zur geräumigen Küche.

Marty nickte stumm, als habe es sich mit der Antwort mehr auf sich. Laura wollte aber nicht nachhaken und ließ sich auf einem der Barstühle um den Küchentresen nieder, während Marty mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks begann. Buddy hatte es sich inzwischen in einem Körbchen aus Schottenstoff in der Ecke bequem gemacht und sah Laura aufmerksam an.

  
  


Als Laura die Stille nach ein paar Minuten unangenehm wurde, fragte sie: „Und was machst du so beruflich? Ich habe keine Kühe, Hühner, oder Schweine gesehen, also gehe ich davon aus, dass du nicht als Bauer tätig bist.”

„Das stimmt,” antwortete Marty und fuhr mit dem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt fort. „ _Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken,”_ dachte Laura, beim Gedanken an die Rückenmuskeln die sie vorher durch sein Unterhemd gesehen hatte. Sie schob den Gedanken energisch beiseite.

„Das meiste Geld kommt vom Reitunterricht und Reitausflügen für Touristen und…” erläuterte Marty.

Er öffnete den großen Edelstahl-Kühlschrank und fragte, bevor er den Satz beendete: „Was hättest du gerne zum Frühstück?”

„Wäre ein starker Kaffee mit Toast und Spiegelei zu viel Arbeit?” fragte Laura verlegen und strich sich eine feuerrote Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ihr wurde es mit jeder verstrichenen Minute unangenehmer, ihm diese Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.

Marty drehte sich zu ihr mit einem großen Lächeln im Gesicht um. „Nein, kein Thema! Ich mache gerne Frühstück und Kaffee, Toast und Spiegelei wollte ich mir ohnehin selbst machen.”

Seine Reaktion beruhigte Laura etwas. Es schien ihm wirklich nichts auszumachen.

  
  


Lauras Neugier drängte sie dazu, den Rest von Martys Antwort zur Einkommensquelle zu erfahren. Sie wollte so viel wie möglich über ihn herausfinden, auch um möglichst schnell eventuelle Probleme aufzudecken, bevor sie zu viele Gefühle für ihn entwickelte.

„Du verdienst also hauptsächlich mit den Pferden Geld,” lockte sie.

„Achso, ja, und ich arbeite auch ab und zu als Berater für die Polizei, weil ich früher als Profiler gearbeitet habe,” fügte er beiläufig hinzu.

Lauras Interesse war geweckt.

„Als Profiler?” fragte sie erstaunt. Daher kam also seine Menschenkenntnis. „Wie kam es denn dazu und was hat dich hierher verschlagen? Du hast doch sicher nicht hier als Fallanalytiker gearbeitet.”

Marty schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Nein, ich bin ursprünglich in Massachusetts aufgewachsen und dann später nach Washington, D.C. gezogen. Es fing alles mit der Entführung meiner Schwester an…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee erfüllte bereits den Raum, als Marty beim Zubereiten des Toasts die Geschichte der Entführung seiner Schwester erzählte. Laura hatte es sich bequem gemacht und saß, den Kopf in einer Hand abgestützt, am Tresen und hörte ihm gespannt zu.

„ Ich war damals 12 Jahre alt. Meine Eltern waren nicht zuhause.” Seine Stimme war nicht mehr so fröhlich und voller Elan wie vorher und nun viel leiser und bekümmerter. Buddy winselte, die Trauer seines Herrchens spürend und lief zu Marty, um mit seiner Schnauze sein Bein leicht anzustupsen.

„ Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mich kaum an die Details erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass es spät abends war und wir zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Wir haben uns gestritten und ich habe mich umgedreht, um aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, als meine Schwester plötzlich anfing um Hilfe zu schreien. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass die Erinnerung so traumatisch war, aber ich kann mich noch nicht einmal an das Gesicht des Entführers erinnern,” Martys Stimme war voller Frustration. „Nur die Angst, die werde ich nie vergessen. Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit…” Marty ließ den Kopf hängen und Laura bereute, dass sie unachtsam alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen hatte.

Das Essen war fertig und Marty schob ihr den Teller mit ihrem Spiegelei, Toast und ihre Tasse Kaffee hin. Er selber setzte sich neben sie – das Besteigens des Barstuhls fiel ihm, durch seine Größe, deutlich leichter als Laura - und starrte auf seine Mahlzeit, als sei ihm der Appetit vergangen. Laura dachte schon, dass er ihre Anwesenheit vergessen hatte, als er plötzlich aufsah und ihr direkt in die Augen blickte. „Ich habe schon ewig lange mit niemandem mehr darüber gesprochen,” gestand er. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir die Stimmung vermiest habe. Ich hatte nur das Gefühl..., dass ich dir vertrauen kann.” Sein Blick hielt ihrem stand und sie sah neue Emotionen in seinem Gesicht: Wärme und Dankbarkeit. Dieses Zutrauen war für Laura vollkommen ungewohnt. Sie hielt normalerweise Menschen auf Distanz, was dazu führte, dass diese ihr ebenfalls gefühlsmäßig fern blieben, da sie sie nicht einschätzen konnten.

Die Beiden saßen für einige Sekunden in Schweigen gehüllt und Laura konnte förmlich das Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen hören. Seine sanfte Stimme und sein Blick machten ihre Knie weich. Sie fühlte sich so verletzlich und wusste nicht, wie sie mit dieser fremden Situation umgehen sollte. Hastig verteilte sie ein viel zu großes Stück Butter auf ihrer Toastscheibe und biss herzhaft ins Brot. „Lecker! Mein Kompliment an den Koch!” verkündete sie lautstark, mit kaum merkbar zitternder Stimme, während sie sich mit einer Serviette die Brotkrümel von Mund wischte.

Marty lächelte nur leicht, sagte aber erst einmal nichts. Er spürte, was in ihr vorging und entschloss sich, ihr Zeit zu geben. „Jedenfalls hat mich der Vorfall dazu motiviert, den Täter zu finden. Ich wollte verstehen, wie derartige Monster denken und habe mich für ein Psychologie-Studium entschlossen um mich dann schlussendlich auf operative Fallanalyse zu spezialisieren. Leider konnte ich den Fall auch nach Jahren nicht lösen. Die Arbeit als Profiler wurde mir emotional zu anstrengend, weil ich in jedem entführten Kind meine Schwester gesehen habe. Hinzu kam dann noch eine gescheiterte Beziehung…”

Er schluckte und war f Laura einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als schäme er sich, dies vor ihr zuzugeben. „...Und ich wollte nur noch weg aus D.C. und weg von meinem alten Leben.” Laura  nickte unbewusst zustimmend. Sein Werdegang klang ihrer eigenen Geschichte doch allzu ähnlich. Lediglich seine Familienverhältnisse waren komplett anders als ihre eigenen. Marty fuhr fort. „Die Idee mit Wyoming kam ganz spontan. Ich war noch nie hier gewesen, aber ich wusste, dass ich mit den Treuhandfonds meiner Eltern hier gute Chancen auf ein großes abgeschiedenes Grundstück haben würde. Ich habe mein bereits existierendes Pferdewissen vertieft und nun bin ich hier.”

Er hatte nun auch angefangen, sich an das eigene Frühstück zu machen, zunächst widmete er sich einem knusprigen Streifen Bacon, dann dem Ei. Laura dachte währenddessen über seine Schilderung der Erlebnisse seiner Kindheit nach. Anscheinend hatte Laura zumindest ein paar Dinge mit Marty gemein. Sie konnte das Gefühl der Vertrautheit einfach nicht abschütteln, obwohl sie ihn noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte und fühlte sich bereits ungewöhnlich wohl in seiner Nähe. Immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie ihn heimlich begutachtete. Neben seinen Augen hatten es ihr auch seine Lippen, vor allem seine volle Unterlippe angetan. Ihr Blick blieb auf seinen starken Händen, die trotzdem sanft wirkten, hängen. Er bemerkte dies und sah zuerst auf seine Hände, dann Laura mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Laura schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf. Marty versuchte,  in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, scheiterte jedoch und brachte die Unterhaltung zurück zu ihr.

„ Und was hat dich hierhin getrieben?” fragte er sie. Laura wusste nicht, wie viel sie preisgeben sollte und entschied sich für die Kurzfassung. „Ich habe mich von klein auf für Naturwissenschaften interessiert und daher das Studium der Biologie eingeschlagen, mich dann aber zur Veterinärmedizin umentschieden. Ich fand Zoologie unheimlich faszinierend und wollte mehr mit der Diagnostik von Patienten zu tun haben, als z.B. in einem Labor oder als Lehrerin, weil ich direkt sehen kann, wie ich den Tieren helfe. Physiologie und wie Probleme im Körper sich zu Krankheiten entwickeln können hat mich wahnsinnig fasziniert.” Ihre hellblauen Augen glänzten und Marty stellte amüsiert fest, dass Laura zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten beim Reden enthusiastisch gestikulierte. Diese Leidenschaft für ihre Arbeit, gepaart mit ihrer offensichtlichen Intelligenz, machte sie gleich doppelt attraktiv. „Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, als Ärztin, also in der Humanmedizin, zu arbeiten, aber in der Tiermedizin sieht man viel schneller Resultate,” beendete Laura ihre Erklärung.

„ Würdest du sagen, dass dich vor allem das Denkspiel-artige Lösen von Problemen reizt?” fragte Marty neugierig. Laura nickte heftig. „Auf jeden Fall,” antwortete sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „Jedes Tier ist anders und bringt seine eigenen Rätsel mit sich. Vor allem da meine Patienten nicht reden können, muss man oft ganz schön kreativ sein, um die richtige Diagnose zu finden.” Marty brachte diese Antwort zum strahlen. Was für eine Frau! Er hatte soeben eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit mit ihr entdeckt, da er ebenfalls das Nachforschen an seiner Arbeit als Profiler geliebt hatte.

„ Du meintest, du hättest in ein paar Stunden noch einen Termin,” bemerkte er. „Wo geht es hin?” „Nur zu einer Routineuntersuchung auf einem Bauernhof mit Schweinezucht; jährliche Impfungen, etc.,” erwiderte Laura. Dies war für sie deutlich weniger interessant als die Aspekte ihres Berufs, von denen sie geschwärmt hatte. „Wobei mir einfällt,” fügte sie hinzu, „dass Dr. Peters letztens einen sehr interessanten Vorfall hatte. Anscheinend wurden die Kühe von einem der Bauern hier in der Gegend nachts verstümmelt und keiner kann sagen, wie es dazu kam. Selbst der Sheriff war ratlos, weshalb er Dr. Peters zur Beratung angerufen hat. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt leider mit einer Sterilisation beschäftigt und konnte mir die Kühe nicht selber ansehen. Es klang aber wirklich grausam.”

Marty spitzte nachdenklich den Mund. Bei dem Fall hätte er auch gerne mitgeholfen. Was für ein Mensch würde so etwas tun? Bevor er im Kopf mehrere Theorien durchgehen konnte, stand Laura auf und sagte, „Okay, ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg machen. Vielen Dank für das Frühstück. Ich sollte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Willow und ihr Fohlen werfen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es den beiden weiterhin gut geht,” teilte sie Marty mit. Enttäuschung machte sich in Martys Gesicht breit. Laura hatte gerade erst angefangen aufzutauen und jetzt sollte sie sich schon wieder verabschieden?

Widerwillig stand er auf und begleitete sie zur Eingangstür und dann zum Stall. Buddy folgten den beiden und sah zwischen Marty und Laura hin und her, als wären beide nun Teil seines Rudels. „Hast du dich für einen Namen entschieden?” fragte Laura. Marty, welcher in Gedanken versunken Laura betrachtet hatte, brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was sie meinte. „Äh… Name? Achso, ja, Bailey. Ich habe das Fohlen Bailey getauft,” antwortete er betreten. Laura nickte zustimmend. „Bailey passt bei der Farbe ja,” bemerkte sie, im Bezug auf das cremefarb ene Fell des Fohlens.

Sie waren nun wieder bei Willows Box angekommen, wo Bailey bereits stand und von seiner Mutter gestillt wurde. Laura begab sich zu Willow und dem Fohlen in die Box und horchte unter anderem das Herz der beiden ab. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, was Marty natürlich freute, aber auch gleichzeitig traurig machte, da er wusste, dass seine Zeit mit Laura fürs Erste zu Ende war. Als Laura fertig war, fragte Marty hoffnungsvoll, während seine Hände mit einem Seil spielten: „Wann ist denn die nächste Vorsorgeuntersuchung?” Laura dachte kurz nach. „Normalerweise sollte 12 bis 18 Stunden nach der Geburt eine Untersuchung stattfinden. Wenn es dir nicht ungelegen ist, kann ich also heute Abend noch einmal vorbeischauen.” Das brachte Marty wieder zum Strahlen. „Wirst du die Untersuchung durchführen?” Marty bereitete sich bereits geistig auf eine Enttäuschung vor. Er mochte Dr. Peters sehr, aber er brauchte eine gute Ausrede, um Laura wiederzusehen. Sie direkt einzuladen traute er sich noch nicht.

„ Ja, wahrscheinlich,” antwortete Laura und Marty fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Es sei denn, du möchtest dir eine zusätzliche Meinung einholen.” „Einholen?” witzelte Marty und warf die Schlinge des Lassos, welches er soeben mit dem Seil geknotet hatte, auf einen Pfahl dicht neben Laura. Dies brachte ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Nein, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du die Untersuchung übernehmen könntest,” gestand Marty. Ihre Jacke und Arzttasche greifend schlug Laura vor: „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja dann deine Lassokünste zeigen.” Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge  fing an in Martys Bauch mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Marty winkte ihr nach. Buddys Blick besagte ebenfalls, dass er Laura vermissen würde. Erst als Laura das Grundstück verließ und mit ihrem Auto auf die Straße einbog, fiel Marty ein, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wieso Laura nach Wyoming gezogen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt.
> 
> Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Marty hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt. In ihm tobte ein Gefühlschaos, wie er es seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Teilte Laura seine Gefühle? Er meinte sie ein paar Mal zu ihm schielen gesehen zu haben. Laura war eine harte Nuss, aber sie hatte einen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen und jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Marty konnte es bereits kaum aushalten sie wiederzusehen. Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, wie er sie dazu bewegen könnte, nach der Untersuchung der Pferde noch zu bleiben. Er hoffte, sie zum Abendessen überreden zu können, da es zeitlich passte und sie anscheinend das Frühstück mit ihm genossen hatte.

Marty verbrachte einen Großteil des Tages in Gedanken versunken, bis gegen 15 Uhr sein Telefon klingelte. Er war froh, zufällig im Haus zu sein, da er den ganzen Tag draußen verbracht hatte und somit fast den Anruf verpasst hätte. Sein Herz pochte heftig, da er bereits vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um Laura handelte. Er erhielt schließlich so gut wie nie Anrufe und Laura musste seine Nummer aus der Praxis haben.

„Hallo?” fragte er nervös und fuhr sich, wie so oft, mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Hallo, hier ist Laura Mack. Marty, bist du das?” kam es zögerlich vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, hallo Laura. Ich bin‘s. Wie geht es dir?” antwortete Marty aufgeregt.

„Ähm… ungefähr genauso wie heute Morgen,” kam die Antwort. „Trotzdem danke der Nachfrage. Ist es okay, wenn ich um 18 Uhr vorbeikomme? Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, habe danach aber Zeit,” erklärte Laura.

„Ja, 18 Uhr klappt super,” erwiderte Marty enthusiastisch, während er, das Telefon am Ohr, auf und ab ging, soweit es ihm die Telefonschnur erlaubte. „Sag mal,” fügte er hinzu, „hast du eventuell Lust, zum Abendessen zu bleiben?”

Für ein paar Sekunden war es still in der Leitung und Marty erwartete das Schlimmste.

„Marty, du hast dir schon die Arbeit gemacht, für mich Frühstück zu machen…” begann Laura, aber Marty unterbrach sie.

„Laura, das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Ich habe deine Gesellschaft sogar sehr genossen.” Er zuckte zusammen. _Zu persönlich?_ „Ich hätte dich wirklich liebend gerne zum Abendessen hier, damit wir unsere Unterhaltung von heute morgen fortsetzen können. Was isst du denn gerne? Gibt es irgendetwas, dass du überhaupt nicht magst?” Seine Stimme überschlug sich förmlich.

Laura dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete sie: „Ich esse so ziemlich alles. Ich bin nicht besonders wählerisch.”

„Wie wär‘s mit Pasta?” fragte Marty sofort. Nudeln kamen eigentlich immer gut an.

„Pasta klingt gut,” antwortete Laura, obwohl weiterhin Skepsis in ihrer Stimme zu hören war.

Marty plante bereits ein ganzes Menü in seinem Kopf. Zum Glück hatte er noch genug Zeit, um ins Dorf zu fahren und die fehlenden Zutaten zu kaufen.

„Super! Ich freue mich schon,” teilte er ihr strahlend mit. „Bis um 18 Uhr!”

„Ja, bis dann. Tschüss,” verabschiedete sich Laura, weniger begeistert, aber dem Planwechsel auch nicht abgeneigt.

Marty hörte ein Klicken vom anderen Ende des Hörers und legte auf. Er spürte, dass seine Hände verschwitzt waren. Er verhielt sich tatsächlich wie ein verknallter Teenager. Von Laura hatte er doch nichts zu befürchten – außer natürlich eventuell ein gebrochenes Herz. Marty seufzte tief und rieb sich das Gesicht. Handelte er vorschnell? Hätte er den Dingen seinen Lauf lassen und Laura mehr Zeit fürs erste Date (sah sie es als Date?) geben sollen? Na ja, jetzt war es eh zu spät.

Nachdenklich zog sich Marty die Lederschuhe wieder an, um sich auf den Weg ins Dorf zu machen.

* * *

Als Marty um 17:54 Uhr Lauras Auto vorfahren hörte, war alles längst fürs Abendessen vorbereitet. Der Tisch war gedeckt, das Essen war fertig und Marty hatte sich umgezogen. Nach langem Hin und Her hatte er sich für ein paar schwarze Jeans und ein eng anliegendes grau meliertes Henley-Langarmshirt entschieden, wobei er ein paar Knöpfe oben offen ließ und sich die Hemdärmel aus praktischen Gründen hochkrempelte.

Marty öffnete die Haustür, um Laura zu empfangen, welche ebenfalls ihre Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Sie trug nun nicht mehr Gummistiefel, sondern schwarze Schuhe mit niedrigen Absätzen. Ihr T-Shirt hatte sie gegen eine tief ausgeschnittene smaragdgrüne Strickjacke ausgetauscht, welche sie über einer steingrauen Hose trug. Marty winkte ihr zu und ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Hi,” rief ihr Marty entgegen.

„Hi,” erwiderte Laura und stieg die Haustreppe hinauf. Sie zeigte auf ihr Outfit. „Nicht besonders praktisch für später, aber nach all dem Dreck brauchte ich neue Klamotten,” erklärte sie.

Marty nickte. Seine schlammbedeckten Jeans von vorher lagen auch bereits in der Waschmaschine. Er trat zur Seite, um Laura Einlass zu gewähren. Sobald sie eintrat, zog ein köstlicher Geruch in ihre Nase.

„Mmh!” sagte sie. „Das riecht ja lecker. Was hast du denn gekocht?”

„Meine Spezialität: Spaghetti Carbonara,” antwortete Marty. Er war auf sein Rezept besonders stolz und Liebe ging ja bekanntlich durch den Magen. Hoffentlich konnte er damit bei Laura landen. Sie schien schon einmal etwas weniger distanziert als beim Frühstück. Marty wies ihr den Weg ins Esszimmer und machte sich ans Servieren der Mahlzeit.

Laura hatte bei ihrem letzten Besuch nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Esszimmer, welches an die Küche grenzte, erhascht und nutzte die Zeit in der Marty beschäftigt war, um sich umzusehen. Der Esstisch stand auf einem großen Teppich zwischen der Küche und der Sofaecke vor dem Kamin. Der Tisch sowohl als auch die acht Stühle um ihn herum waren aus dunklem Holz, während die Sitzfläche der Stühle aus glattem Leder bestand. Die Verzierung der Stühle und des Tisches war schlicht und genau nach Lauras Geschmack. Über dem Tisch tauchte eine ringförmige Metallhängeleuchte mit Ornamenten und gelben tulpenförmigen Leuchtschirmen den Raum in ein warmes, weiches Licht. Es sah fast so aus, als würde die Beleuchtung die Abenddämmerung, welche durch die großen Fenster zu sehen war, nachahmen.

Laura durchfuhr ein wohliges Gefühl, als kenne sie dieses Haus schon ewig lange; als lebe sie hier selbst. Marty gab ihr mit seiner Gutherzigkeit und unkomplizierten Art ein ähnliches Gefühl. Konnte sie durch eine Beziehung mit ihm endlich zuhause ankommen? Laura setzte sich, gerade als Marty mit zwei Tellern aus der Küche kam. Er setzte diese auf dem Tisch ab und drehte sich um, um aus einem nahegelegenen Schrank zwei Flaschen Wein hervorzuholen.

„Pinot Noir oder Chardonnay?” fragte er, ihr die Flaschen zeigend.

Laura schien unentschlossen.

„Ich habe einen Dom Pérignon Brut Rose, Jahrgang 1984, und einen Domaine Julie Belland Criots Batard Montrachet Grand Cru,” las Marty in fast perfektem Französisch die Flaschenetikette.

Laura nickte anerkennend. „Da hast du die Treuhandfonds aber gut eingesetzt,” neckte sie ihn.

Marty zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mir so lange nichts gegönnt und lebe hier, bis auf das große Grundstück auch ziemlich asketisch, von daher kann ich mir auch ab und zu einen guten Wein gönnen.” Er wollte nicht, dass sie den falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam.

„Ich nehme‘ den Pinot Noir,” entschied Laura. Marty schenkte ihr ein, goss aber Weißwein in sein eigenes Glas.

Marty setzte sich gegenüber von Laura und erklärte, „Ganz so reich bin ich übrigens auch nicht. Meine Eltern hatten Geld und z.B. ein Sommerhaus, aber in einer großen Villa haben wir nicht gewohnt. Meine Eltern waren sehr sparsam.”

Laura entgegnete dem nichts. Beide fingen still an zu essen, bis Marty fragte: „Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, warum du nach Wyoming gezogen bist.”

Laura legte ihr Besteck beiseite, atmete tief durch und antwortete langsam: „Meine Schwester ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Hinzu kam dann noch eine sehr schwierige Beziehung. Ich musste raus aus San Diego.”

Marty nickte verständnisvoll, während Laura ihr halbes Weinglas leerte.

„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht möchtest, aber woran ist sie denn gestorben?”

Laura schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Es sah zuerst so aus, als würde sie nicht antworten wollen, dann sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme: „Sie wurde umgebracht. Ein Straßenräuber hat sie nachts auf dem Weg nach Hause erstochen.”

Marty war fassungslos. Reflexartig legte er seine Hand auf Lauras. „Es tut mir so Leid, Laura. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wollte nicht…” Er verstummte und Laura schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Ich würde aber lieber nicht weiter darüber sprechen.”

Sie zog vorsichtig ihre Hand von seiner weg, sich dafür scheltend, dass ihre Augen kurz auf seinem muskulösen Unterarm hängen blieben, leerte den Rest ihres Weinglases und machte sich wieder ans Essen.

Marty betrachtete Laura. Das goldenen Lampenlicht ließ ihre Haare feuerrot leuchten und ihre Wangen, zusammen mit dem Wein, erglühen. Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber sie schien sich langsam zu fassen.

„Soll ich Musik anmachen?” fragte Marty in der Hoffnung, dass diese die Stimmung etwas lockern würde.

„Ja, gerne,” erwiderte Laura, aber es schien ihr in dem Moment relativ egal.

Marty griff zur Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage und ‚Hotel California‘ fing an zu spielen. Lauras Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„ Hotel California!” rief sie aufgeregt. „Ich habe die Platte als Teenager zu Weihnachten bekommen!”

Für die nächste halbe Stunde unterhielten sich Marty und Laura angeregt über Musik und fanden viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Laura schien kaum zu merken wie sie Marty mehrmals um mehr Wein bat und nach und nach die Flasche leerte. Er hielt sich selber mit den Trinken zurück. Er hatte Alkohol lange Zeit verwendet, um zu vergessen. In dieser Nacht wollte er sich aber an jedes noch so kleine Detail erinnern. Es war keinesfalls seine Absicht, Laura betrunken zu machen, aber sie war alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden, wie viel sie verkraften konnte. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war sie noch nicht allzu angeheitert.

Lachend standen die beiden nach dem Essen auf. „Zeit nach Willow und Bailey zu sehen!” erklärte Laura gut gelaunt und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt.


	6. Chapter 6

Erst als Laura mit ihm den Weg zum Stall antrat merkte Marty, dass es um Lauras Gleichgewicht nicht mehr so gut stand. Sie schwankte bereits leicht und stolperte mehrmals fast. Es war niedlich, die sonst so zugeknöpfte Laura ausnahmsweise locker und feixend zu sehen. Marty ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, vor allem da es bereits dunkel war und Hindernisse im Weg auf dem schwach beleuchteten Weg schwer zu sehen waren.

Sie erreichten schließlich sicher, mit Laura halb-gehend, halb-taumelnd, Willows Box und Marty war erstaunt, wie zielsicher Laura die entsprechenden Arztinstrumente auswählte und die Untersuchung durchführte. Laura bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste.

„Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, dass ich Erfahrung hiermit habe. Ich kann dasssim Schlaf.” Ihre Stimme fing langsam an zu lallen und ihre Wörter liefen teils ineinander über. „Gleich bist du dran,” warnte sie zwinkernd und Marty war sich nicht klar, was sie damit meinte. Die Antwort kam aber bereits wenige Minuten später, als Laura torkelnd mit dem Stethoskop ausgestreckt auf ihn zukam.

„Lass mich mal dein He…” Bevor sie den Satz zu Ende führen konnte, stolperte sie nach Vorne. Marty, welcher weiterhin wachsam blieb, fing sie behutsam mit den Händen an ihrer Hüfte auf.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit für den Rückweg,” sagte Marty leise und ließ Laura langsam wieder los. Laura wirkte enttäuscht, packte aber das Stethoskop in ihren Arztkoffer und folgte Marty nach draußen. Sobald sie den Stall verließen, blieb Laura abrupt stehen, ließ den Koffer fallen und starrte mit offenem Mund zum Himmel.

Es war eine klare Nacht und die Sterne waren, fern von der Stadt, an diesem Abend besonders gut zu sehen. Die Aussicht war spektakulär. Für eine Weile war es still, als beide dastanden und nächtlichen Himmel bestaunten. Laura brach das Schweigen.

„Glaubssu, dass irgendwodadrausssen eine Welt wie diese esssistiert?” lallte sie fasziniert. „Eine Welt inderesuns auch gibt, aber unser Leben siiiieht volllllkommen andersaus?”

„Nicht da draußen. Vielleicht in einem parallelen Universum,” antwortete Marty nachdenklich.

„Vielllleicht arbeitenwir da sssusammen,” grübelte Laura, änderte dann aber sofort ihre Meinung und kicherte, „Geht ja gar nicht, weil ich meine Finger niiiiiie von dir lassen könnte.”

Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn herzhaft und seufzte tief. „Marty, du bissein Traummann,” verkündete sie, was Marty zum schmunzeln brachte.

Wie aus dem Nichts ging Laura plötzlich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und griff nach seinem Nacken, um ihm zu sich nach unten zu ziehen. Ihre Augen waren zuerst auf seine fokussiert und wanderten dann auf seinen Mund, welchen sie versuchte, mit ihren Lippen zu erreichen. Marty durchschaute ihren Plan, entfernte ihre Hand von seinem Hals und schob sie vorsichtig von sich.

„Maaaarty! Was machssu mit mir?” quengelte Laura und versuchte, ihn mit dem Hemdzipfel zu sich zu ziehen. Hierbei schob sie versehentlich einen Teil seines Shirts hoch. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Laura seinen durchtrainierten Waschbrettbauch und spürte die Wärme seiner Haut unter ihren Fingern. Die Berührung wirkte wie ein Stromstoß, der jeden Nerv in Martys Körper reizte und seine Haut mit Gänsehaut überzog. Er zuckte zusammen und, bevor er sich anders entscheiden konnte, zog er sein Hemd wieder nach unten. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Puls raste.

„Laura, bitte hör auf. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, das du morgen bereust,” entschuldigte er sich - vergebens, denn Laura wollte davon nichts hören.

„Ichbinnich betrunken, ich bin nur beschwipst,” beschwerte sie sich lautstark, aber Marty wagte dies, zu bezweifeln.

Laura lehnte sich zurück und strahlte ihn mit glasigen Augen, die Wangen gerötet, an. Marty war sich sicher, dass er nie eine schönere Frau gesehen hatte. In ihren kristallblauen Augen versunken merkte er kaum, wie Laura sich wieder seinen Lippen näherte, dieses Mal jedoch im Zeitlupentempo. Erst als nur wenige Zentimeter ihre Gesichter trennten murmelte er heiser: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du…” Aber ihre Lippen, warm und weich, berührten bereits die seinen und Schnitten ihm das Wort ab. Der Kuss war zaghaft, aber dennoch voller Liebe. Nach dem Kuss strich Marty ihr zärtlich die Haare von der Stirn und sagte: „Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen. Es ist viel zu kalt hier draußen.”

Er hatte recht, auch wenn Laura es aufgrund ihres angetrunkenen Zustands nicht sofort gemerkt hatte. Ihre Strickjacke war viel zu dünn für die kühlen Temperaturen. Trotz seiner Bedenken, dass Laura am nächsten Morgen ihre Annäherungen bereuen würde, schlug Marty seine Sorgen in den Wind und legte, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten, seinen Arm um Lauras schmale Taille, um einen weiteren Fall zu verhindern. Mit der anderen Hand trug er ihren Arztkoffer.

Im Haus angekommen, war Laura viel zu aufgedreht, um, wie Marty vorschlug, sich ins Gästebett zu begeben. Sie bestand darauf, stattdessen mit Marty vorm Kamin zu sitzen und, in eine Decke eingemummelt, eine Tasse heißen Kakao zu trinken. Solange Laura nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam, wie zum Beispiel mit dem Auto nach Hause zu fahren, oder etwa versuchte, ihn zu verführen (Marty wollte sich nicht zu viel auf seine Anziehungskraft einbilden, aber Laura traute er in diesem Zustand alles zu), würde er ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen.

Die beiden saßen noch bis spät in die Nacht wach und Marty erfuhr endlich die ganze Geschichte hinter Lauras Umzug, wie zum Beispiel, dass die Polizei den Fall des Todes ihrer Schwester viel zu schnell aufgegeben und ihr Freund nicht verstanden hatte, dass kurz nach der Beerdigung vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt für einen Heiratsantrag war. Marty erzählte ihr im Gegenzug von seinem oft abwesenden Vater und seiner unnahbaren Mutter, welche er ohne Problem zurückgelassen hatte, nachdem die Familie am Verschwinden seiner Schwester zerbrach und wie er seine Verlobte, Tami, mit dem Polizeipräsidenten erwischt hatte. Das Gespräch war ernst, aber beide waren erleichtert, sich einander anvertrauen zu können. Marty hoffte, dass, sollte Laura zumindest vorerst wieder auf Distanz gehen, sobald der Tag vorüber war, er zumindest auf eine Freundschaft mit ihr hoffen konnte.

Gegen 1 Uhr schlief Laura dann erschöpft auf dem Sofa ein. Marty deckte sie fürsorglich zu, schaltete das Licht aus und fragte sich, was der nächste Tag wohl bringen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer: Fortsetzung folgt.  
> Ich freue mich riesig über Kommentare.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Marty am nächsten Morgen aufstand, um nach Laura zu sehen, war sie bereits verschwunden. Marty hätte gerne mit ihr gesprochen, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihre Annäherungsversuche von der vergangenen Nacht bereute. Da sie wortlos gegangen war, befürchtete er das Schlimmste und dass sie ihn von nun an meiden würde. Die Freude die er noch vor weniger als 8 Stunden gespürt hatte, verflog und es machte sich Traurigkeit breit. Kaum hatte er die Frau seiner Träume gefunden, so machte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Telefonnummer.

Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich daran im Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen. Laura hatte die Decke, welche noch immer nach ihrem Parfüm roch, ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Sofa liegen gelassen. Ihr Weinglas stand leer auf dem Kaffeetisch. Nur ihr tiefroter Lippenstift am Glasrand war Zeuge ihrer Anwesenheit in der Nacht zuvor. Gedankenverloren fuhr Marty sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Noch immer konnte er Lauras Mund auf seinem spüren; ihre warmen Hände in seinem Nacken. Sonst liebte Marty sein Eremitendasein, aber nun fühlte er sich einfach nur schrecklich allein.

* * *

Laura hatte sich entschlossen, ihren Abschied von Marty so unkompliziert wie möglich zu gestalten. Ihr brummender Schädel machte es schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber es schien ihr offensichtlich, dass die letzte Nacht ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Sie konnte sich nur an Fetzen der Geschehnisse erinnern, doch sie erinnerte sich, dass sie sich hemmungslos verhalten und Marty, welcher sich deutlich sträubte, einen Kuss aufgezwungen hatte. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, die ganze Flasche leer zu trinken? Sie gab ihrer Nervosität die Schuld. In Martys Gegenwart konnte sie nicht klar denken. Hinzu kam, dass durch ihre Unterhaltung mit ihm schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wieder hoch gekommen waren.

Laura hoffte inbrünstig, dass niemand sie auf der Fahrt von Martys Haus nachhause sehen würde. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Schminke verschmiert. Zum Glück hatte sie immer eine Sonnenbrille im Handschuhfach, denn das frühmorgendliche Sonnenlicht war für ihre müden Augen und pochenden Kopfschmerz unerträglich. Eigentlich sollte sie schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sein, aber es war nicht daran zu denken, in ihrem aktuellen Zustand in der Tierarztpraxis aufzukreuzen.

Nach einer raschen eiskalten Dusche, einer Schmerztablette und einem hastigen Kleiderwechsel kam Laura um 7:30 Uhr auf der Arbeit an. Die Sonnenbrille half praktischerweise nicht nur mit grellem Licht, sondern versteckte auch Lauras blutunterlaufenen Augen. Laura warf Judy, einer schüchternen Blondine Anfang 20, an der Annahme ein gekünsteltes Lächeln zu und griff sich in der Kaffeeecke einen Donut. Viel zu süß, aber immerhin etwas. Für Frühstück war keine Zeit, denn die ersten Patienten konnten jederzeit kommen. Der Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne ließ, wie immer, zu wünschen übrig, aber er war stark genug um Laura über die nächsten Stunden zu bringen, bis sie sich während einer Pause besseren Kaffee kaufen konnte.

Nach einem Biss vom Donut und einigen Schlucken Kaffee war Laura so bereit für den Tag, wie sie es unter den gegebenen Umständen sein konnte. Gestärkt begab sie sich zurück an die Annahme und begrüßte Judy etwas ausgiebiger.

„Hallo Judy!”

„Hi Laura!”

„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir Dr. Peters davon erzählt hat, aber ich war letzte Nacht noch einmal bei Marty Payne, um nach seiner Stute Willow und ihren Fohlen Bailey zu sehen. Hier sind die Untersuchungsergebnisse für die Datei.” Sie hielt Judy die Faltmappe hin. Genau in dem Moment betrat Dr. Peters den Raum.

Dr. Peters war Mitte 70 und der Inhaber der Klinik. Immer öfter benötigte er Lauras Hilfe bei Hausbesuchen, weil die körperlichen Anforderungen der Arbeit anfingen, ihm Probleme zu bereiten. Laura hoffte, ihn durch ihre überragende Leistung davon überzeugen zu können, sie zur Mitinhaberin zu machen. Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit in der Klinik gute Kontakte mit den bestehenden Stammkunden aufgebaut und Dr. Peters hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er regelmäßig ausgezeichnete Rückmeldungen erhalten hatte. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass Dr. Peters allgemein sehr konservativ war konnte ihr ihm Weg stehen. Hätte er die Wahl zwischen einem jahrelangen (männlichen) Freund, einem (männlichen) Verwandten und ihr, so würde die Wahl wahrscheinlich nicht auf sie fallen. Laura gab die Hoffnung jedoch nicht auf.

„Laura!” rief Dr. Peters nun. „Schön, dass du hier bist. Du solltest heute aber eigentlich schon um 7 Uhr hier sein.” Er sah sie mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an.

Laura fragte sich, ob ihre Kater-bedingte Blässe tatsächlich einen Vorteil haben sollte und ihr Erröten vertuschte. Sie wollte sich ihren Ruf nicht ruinieren.

„Hallo George! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich spät dran bin. Ich bin heute Morgen mit furchtbarer Migräne aufgewacht und hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich fertig zu machen. Ich habe dir gegen 5:30 Uhr eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen,” erklärte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie fuhr fort: „Ich wollte gerade Judy meine Untersuchungsergebnisse von Marty Paynes Stute und Fohlen vom letzten Abend geben. Wie du dich sicher erinnern kannst, habe ich länger gearbeitet, um diesen speziellen Hausbesuch durchzuführen.”

Dr. Peters nickte gütig, nahm die Mappe aus Lauras Hand und sah sich ihre Notizen an. Stutzig wandte er sich an sie.

„Laura, es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann deine Notizen nicht entziffern. Normalerweise ist deine Handschrift leicht zu lesen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was du hier geschrieben hast,” sagte er verwirrt.

Laura griff hastig nach den Unterlagen und sah sofort was der Tierarzt meinte. Der Bericht mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen war unbrauchbar. Ihre Handschrift war so unlesbar, dass es sich genauso um Hieroglyphen hätte handeln können. Sie war aufgewacht mit dem Wissen, dass sie den Bericht ausgefüllt hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wie und wann dies geschehen war. In ihrer Eile hatte sie die Unterlagen nicht überprüft. Wahrscheinlich war sie zum Zeitpunkt des Verfassens bereits sturzbetrunken gewesen. So ein Mist! Hoffentlich war sie mit einer derartigen Inkompetenz nicht bei Dr. Peters unten durch.

Laura stammelte: „Mir ging es schon letzte Nacht nicht gut und das muss sich auf meine Handschrift ausgewirkt haben.”

Dr. Peters schien diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren, aber er schlug genau das vor, was Laura unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen.

„Laura, ich fürchte, du musst noch einmal zu Martys Haus fahren und die Untersuchung erneut durchführen, auch wenn das Fohlen jetzt bereits mehr als einen Tag alt ist. Danach kannst du dir den Rest des Tages frei nehmen. Ich weiß, dass du sonst immer pünktlich bist und sehr gute Arbeit leistet, aber ich kann sehen, dass du heute angeschlagen bist. Ich hoffe, es geht dir morgen besser.”

Er lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. Laura war dankbar für seine Einsicht und das großzügige Angebot. Sie nahm sich vor, sich tatsächlich eine Pause zu gönnen, danach aber, als Zeichen ihres Ehrgeizes, wieder auf der Arbeit zu erscheinen.

„Vielen lieben Dank, George. Ich fahr‘ gleich los.” Mit diesen Worten verließ sie stürmisch die Klinik.


	8. Chapter 8

Auch wenn Laura versprochen hatte, sofort zu Martys Ranch zu fahren, zögerte sie das erneute Treffen hinaus, indem sie sich erst einmal einen weiteren Kaffee gönnte und sich dazu zwang, einen Bagel mit Frischkäse zu essen, auch wenn ihr dies Übelkeit bereitete. Die Kopfschmerzen ließen zum Glück langsam nach, aber Laura war trotzdem sehr gereizt. Sie war sowohl auf sich selbst als auch auf Marty wütend, wobei sie Letzteres nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Wieso wollte er sie nicht? Die Frage hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. Sie wünschte, sie könnte seine fürsorglichen haselnussbraunen Augen vergessen, wie sich seine Lippen bei ihrem Kuss kaum merklich geöffnet hatten, oder wie warm und weich sich seine Haut unter seinem Hemd angefühlt hatte. Aber all dies verblasste im Vergleich dazu, wie sehr sie sich in seine Persönlichkeit verliebt hatte. Sein sanftes Wesen gepaart mit seiner jungenhaften Verspieltheit und seiner Intelligenz hatten sie umgehauen.

Nun war sie also auf dem Weg zurück zu ihm, für ihren dritten Besuch innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Es schien, als habe sie mit ihrem ersten Treffen ein Energiefeld betreten, dass sie unwiderruflich immer wieder zurück zu ihm brachte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, oder was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie hasste es, wenn sich Dinge in der Schwebe befanden. Sie wollte Klarheit, aber würde sie in der Lage sein, die Situation anzusprechen?

* * *

Marty versuchte sich von seinem Schmerz abzulenken, indem er sich vollends in die Arbeit stürzte. Auf der Ranch fanden sich immer Projekte, die in Angriff genommen werden konnten. Hier musste eine Zaunlatte gerichtet, dort ein Trog ausgewechselt werden. Obwohl er bereits alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, freute Marty sich, als Kristi Hansen zum Reitunterricht vorbeikam. Marty wusste, dass die attraktive Brünette an ihm interessiert war, aber er konnte ihre Zuneigung nicht teilen und in den Dorftratsch, den es geben würde, sollte er etwas mit einer frisch geschiedenen Frau anfangen, wollte er sowieso nicht verwickelt werden. Immerhin würde er aber für die nächsten paar Stunden beschäftigt sein.

Wie immer suchte Kristi mehr als nötig seine Nähe und flirtete fortwährend mit ihm. Gerade als sie ihn mit gespielter Verzweiflung, Fuß im Steg und Hintern in der engen Hose theatralisch in die Luft gestreckt, bat ihr doch bitte aufs Pferd zu helfen, hörte Marty Schritte im Kies hinter sich und sah wie Buddy aufstand, um schwanzwedelnd den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Überrascht, da Marty kein Auto in der Einfahrt gehört hatte, drehte er sich um und sah Laura vor sich stehen.

* * *

Laura saß eine Weile in ihrem Auto vor Martys Haus, um sich Mut zuzureden. Zum Glück hatte Marty ihre Ankunft anscheinend nicht bemerkt - oder vielleicht ignorierte er sie auch ganz bewusst. Laura atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Es half nicht, dass sie sich ihrer Kleidung schämte. Ihr Outfit bei ihrem vorherigen morgigen Besuch war eine Kombination aus einigen ihrer Lieblingskleidungsstücke gewesen, aber da sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen den überaus gut aussehenden Rancher wiedersehen würde, hatte sie sich für eine bequemere Kleiderkombination entschieden, die weitaus weniger modern und figurbetont war. Sie trug braune Wanderschuhe, eine lockere weiße Jeans, ein graues T-Shirt mit einem legeren rot-weiß kariertem Flanellhemd. Immerhin konnte sie ihre Scham über ihr Erscheinungsbild hinter ihrer großen Sonnenbrille verstecken.

Circa 10 Minuten später entschloss sie sich endlich nach Marty zu suchen, um ihn über die erneute Untersuchung zu informieren. Er antwortete nicht, als sie an seine Haustür klopfte. Da sie bereits vermutete hatte, dass er sich wahrscheinlich im Stall oder anderswo auf dem Grundstück befand, machte sie sich auf die Suche. Als sie in der Nähe des Stalls ankam hörte sie bereits eine schrille weibliche Stimme lachen, gefolgt von dem für Marty typischen Gemurmel. Anscheinend war Marty auf der Koppel.

Laura sah ihn bereits von Weitem in eine Aktivität mit einer drallen Brünette, welche ihm gerade förmlich ihr Hinterteil ins Gesicht streckte, vertieft. Sie versuchte anscheinend, auf das Pferd zu steigen, scheiterte jedoch.

„Marty, hilf mir! Ich komme nicht hoch,” gackerte sie überlaut.

Lauras Stimmung war bereits nicht besonders gut, aber diese Frau, wer auch immer sie war, ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. Marty zögerte, als er scheinbar versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, der Möchtegern-Reiterin zu helfen, ohne sie unsittlich anzufassen, als Buddy freudig auf Laura zulief um sie zu begrüßen. Marty bemerkte sie und drehte sich um.

„Laura!” stieß er verdattert aus, als habe er soeben ein Gespenst gesehen. Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Das Atmen hatte er augenblicklich verlernt.

„Marty, Schatzi, wer ist das?” fragte die Brünette, die nun, Arme verschränkt, neben dem Pferd stand und Laura mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln anstarrte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten sich Laura und die Fremde in einem Augenduell um Leben und Tod befinden können, hätte Laura nicht ihr Schutzschild in Form der Sonnenbrille getragen.

„Ich bin seine Tierärztin,” erwiderte Laura eiskalt. So lange sie sich auf die Ziege konzentrierte, konnte sie immerhin nicht Martys Charme verfallen. Er sah wieder verführerisch gut aus und ihr war außerdem etwas Anderes aufgefallen.

* * *

„Wieso habt ihr die gleichen Klamotten an?” bemerkte Kristi verwirrt.

In der Tat sah ihr Marty mit seiner hellen Jeans, dem weißem T-Shirt, dem schwarz-rot karierten Flanellhemd und den beigen Lederschuhen verblüffend ähnlich. Er schmunzelte über diesen Zufall. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit. Auch wenn Laura in ihren engeren Klamotten sexier ausgesehen hatte, so fand Marty sie auch in ihrem aktuellen Look unbeschreiblich schön. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie _seine_ Tierärztin war. Er würde sie also öfter sehen und vielleicht würde sie sogar mehr als nur seine Tierärztin werden. Die Hoffnung kehrte in Martys Herz zurück. Er spürte die Spannung zwischen den beiden Frauen und fühlte sich geehrt, dass Laura eifersüchtig zu sein schien. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch Interesse.

„Was machst du hier?” fragte Marty so leise, dass nur Laura es hören konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn besuchte um sich mit ihm auszusprechen.

„Es gab ein Problem mit den Unterlagen für die Pferde,” erklärte Laura. „Ich muss die Untersuchung von letzter Nacht noch einmal durchführen.”

Marty rutschte bei diesen Worten das Herz in die Hose. Sie war also aus rein professionellen Gründen zurückgekommen.

„Kann ich dich in den Stall begleiten?” fragte er zaghaft.

Laura sah zwischen ihm und Kristi hin und her.

„Und was ist mit ihr?” fragte sie, obwohl es so klang, als wäre sie herzlich wenig daran interessiert, was mit Kristi geschehen würde.

„Kristi, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir die heutige Reitstunde verschieben? Die Untersuchung ist wirklich sehr wichtig,” fragte Marty.

Nun war Kristi an der Reihe, mit offenem Mund zu starren.

„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen,” protestierte sie.

Marty zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tut mir Leid, Kristi, aber das hier hat Vorrang.” Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel mehr als nur die Untersuchung „das hier” für ihn beinhaltete. Für Laura würde er jederzeit alles stehen und liegen lassen.

Kristi schnaubte verärgert, warf Laura einen weiteren zornigen Blick zu und verabschiedete sich.

Laura sah ihr das Gesicht verziehend nach. „‘Marty, Schatzi‘?” fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Marty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie versucht schon seit Monaten mich zu einem Date zu überreden, dabei ist sie gar nicht mein Typ.”

Marty war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber Laura schien sich beim Vernehmen seiner Antwort zu entspannen.

„Lass mich nur noch schnell das Zaumzeug entfernen, dann können wir zusammen zum Stall gehen,” bat Marty. Wenig später machten sie sich auf den Weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung folgt.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier nun das letzte Kapitel. Danke an alle, die bis hierhin weiter gelesen haben. :)

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht bin. Ich habe erst vor circa einer Stunde erfahren, dass es Probleme mit dem Bericht gibt,” entschuldigte sich Laura.

Marty winkte ihre Entschuldigung ab.

„Kein Problem. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist,” erwiderte er und sah sie schräg von der Seite an. Aufgrund ihrer Sonnenbrille konnte er ihre Reaktion auf seine Beschwichtigung nicht lesen.

„Darf man fragen, was das Problem war?” forschte er nach.

Laura reichte ihm wortlos die Mappe, welche noch den alten Bericht enthielt. Marty sah sie erst fragend an, da er nicht verstand, wie er, ein Laie, das Problem selber erkennen könne. Als er den Bericht sah, breitete sich jedoch ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Laura, deine Notizen sind unlesbar,” prustete er. „Liegt es daran, dass du gestern etwas zu viel getrunken hast?”

Laura sagte nichts und blickte nur mit einem beschämten Lächeln zu ihm hinüber.

Marty gab ihr die Mappe wieder und Laura begann: „Wegen letzter Nacht…”

Martys Puls beschleunigte sich, aber durch das lautstarke Öffnen der Stalltür entstand eine Unterbrechung in der Unterhaltung. Laura nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab, da sie mit ihr im dunklen Stall nicht ausreichend sehen konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf den Stroh-bedeckten Stallboden, bis sie, vor Willows Box angekommen, sagte:

„Marty, ich hatte wirklich viel Spaß mit dir und es tut mir so Leid, dass ich mich so unmöglich dir gegenüber benommen habe. Ich hatte kein Recht, dich so zu überrumpeln.”

Marty schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er trat einen Schritt näher und griff vorsichtig ihre linke Hand.

„Laura, du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hast,” bekannte er mit fast flüsternder Stimme.

Laura durchfuhr beim Hören ihres Namens aus seinem Mund das bekannte wohlige Gefühl, dass sie bereits am vorigen Tag überkommen hatte. Als Marty langsam ihre Hand streichelte, bekam sie Gänsehaut. Sie hoffte, dass ihr mitgenommener Magen diesen intensiven Gefühlen standhalten konnte.

„Marty,” krächzte sie leise. Zu mehr kam sie nicht, denn Marty stand nun direkt vor ihr und hob ihr Kinn zu sich hinauf. Seine Augen schienen tief in ihr Herz zu blicken und flehten sie an, seinen Lippen zu begegnen. Geistesabwesend bemerkte Laura, wie winzig sie sich körperlich vor ihm fühlte, da er so viel größer war als sie, dass sie aber auch gleichzeitig mit seiner Liebe zu ihr zu wachsen schien. Sein Blick teilte ihr mit, dass sie einzigartig und anbetungswürdig war; so viel größer als er. Der verantwortungsbewusste Teil ihres Gehirns teilte ihr mit, dass sie einen Job zu erledigen hatte, aber diese Stimme verstummte sofort, als Marty sich ihr weiter näherte und sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Der erste gemeinsame Kuss war bereits atemberaubend gewesen, aber der zweite schaffte es, ihn sogar noch zu übertreffen. Marty hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen, während sie mit ihren eigenen Händen durch sein Haar fuhr. Als Laura gierig seine Lippen eroberte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Langsam begann er, mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu erkunden und ihre Zunge gesellte sich zu dem leidenschaftlichen Tanz.

Martys Hände wanderten erst zögerlich zum obersten Knopf von Lauras Flanellhemd. Dann, als er spürte wie sehr Laura ihn begehrte, begann er langsam, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Lauras Hände fanden währenddessen ihren Weg unters Martys T-Shirt. _So warm. Wie konnte seine Haut nur so heiß sein? Er glühte förmlich._ Marty sah ihre Berührungen als Aufforderung, sich das T-Shirt auszuziehen, doch Laura hielt ihn außer Atem zurück.

Sie unterbrach den ekstatischen Kuss und keuchte: „Nicht hier.” Marty trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr fragend in die Augen zu sehen. Laura, deren Beine inzwischen so schwach waren, dass sie sich tief durchatmend gegen die Stallwand lehnen musste, kämpfte innerlich dagegen an, sich ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben. Martys intensiver Blick drohte, sie zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Sie schloss die Augen und wiederholte: „Nicht hier.” Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stand er direkt vor ihr. Sanft strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay,” flüsterte er und gab ihr einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich kann warten.”

* * *

‘Später’ bedeutete nicht ‘nie’. Auch wenn sich Marty zusammenreißen musste, war er mehr als bereit, sich bis sie sich an einem geeigneteren Ort befanden zu warten. Er war Laura vollkommen verfallen und würde alles tun, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Ihre Liebe war noch so zart und er wusste, wie vorsichtig Laura an Beziehungen heran ging. Eine falsche Handlung und es könnte schon wieder aus sein. Er wollte sich auch noch keine Gedanken darüber machen, welche Art von Beziehung sie aktuell hatten und ob sich dies weiter entwickeln würde. Er hatte sich entschlossen, vorerst mit dem Strom zu schwimmen.

Nach dem letzten Kuss begab sich Laura ans Untersuchen der beiden Pferde. Wie erwartet waren beide gesund und die nächste Untersuchung sollte innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen anstehen, je nachdem ob es Probleme mit der Verdauung oder dem Fressen geben würde. Marty hörte nickend Lauras Erklärung zur erwartenden Entwicklung des Fohlens zu. Als sie fertig war, blickte er sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Obwohl du atemberaubend aussiehst, bist du immer noch etwas grün um die Nase. Wie wär’s, passend dazu, mit einem grünem Tee mit Ingwer?” schlug er ihr zwinkernd vor. Laura fand die Vorstellung von einer heißen Tasse Tee verlockend, vor allem wenn sie diese Tasse zusammen mit Marty zusammengekuschelt auf seinem Sofa zu sich nehmen durfte.

„Gerne,” antwortete sie lächelnd und nahm seine Hand, welche er ihr entgegen streckte. Wie sie bereits vorher bemerkt hatte, waren seine Hände, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers, groß und ihre Hand verschwand praktisch in seiner, als sie Hand in Hand zum Haus zurück liefen. Immer wieder blickten sie sich still lächelnd an und Laura konnte im Funkeln seiner Augen die Antwort auf die Frage sehen, die sie sich in der vorherigen Nacht noch gefragt hatte: Ja, sie war zuhause angekommen.


End file.
